List of Mayors of Lewisham
This is a list of people who have held the office of mayor of Lewisham. The office was originally created in 1900 when the Metropolitan Borough of Lewisham was formed by the London Government Act 1899. The Metropolitan Borough was absorbed into the larger London Borough of Lewisham in 1965, and the office of Mayor continued for the new authority. In 2002 a directly-elected Mayor of Lewisham was introduced, and the existing office of mayor, whose duties included chairing council meetings and representing the borough in a ceremonial capacity, was renamed "Chair of the Council". Metropolitan borough (1900-1965) * 1900-01: Theophilus William Williams * 1901-02: Theophilus William Williams (second term) * 1902-03: William Brown * 1903-04: George Septimus Warmington * 1904-05: Thomas White * 1905-06: Arthur William Hiscox * 1906-07: Ernest Cantelo Burt Philpott * 1907-08: William Burrell * 1908-09: Henry Percival Stebbing * 1909-10: Edward Ball * 1910-11: Henry Adolphus Baxter * 1911-12: William Henry Le May * 1912-13: Robert Gordon Brew * 1913-14: Robert Jackson * 1914-15: Robert Jackson (second term) * 1915-16: Allan Hume Nicholl * 1916-17: Allan Hume Nicholl (second term) * 1917-18: Allan Hume Nicholl (third term) * 1918-19: Allan Hume Nicholl (fourth term) * 1919-20: Harry Chiesman * 1920-21: Thomas Richard Roberts * 1921-22: Charles Henry Dodd * 1922-23: Charles Henry Dodd (second term) * 1923-24: James Frederick Griffith * 1924-25: James Frederick Griffith (second term) * 1925-26: Edwin William Hayes * 1926-27: Albert Edward Webb * 1927-28: Henry John Furneaux * 1928-29: John Thomas Hallinan * 1929-30: Charles Gale Bryant * 1930-31: William James Creagh * 1931-32: William James Creagh (second term) * 1932-33: William James Creagh (third term) * 1933-34: Albert Edward Webb (second term) * 1934-35: Joseph Hetherington * 1935-36: Joseph Hetherington (second term) * 1936-37: Joseph Hetherington (third term) * 1937-38: Charles Henry Dodd (third term) * 1938-39: Henry Edwin Brown * 1939-40: Henry Edwin Brown (second term) * 1940-41: Henry Edwin Brown (third term) * 1941-42: Henry Edwin Brown (fourth term) * 1942-43: Henry Edwin Brown (fifth term) * 1943-44: Henry Edwin Brown (sixth term) * 1944-45: Henry Edwin Brown (seventh term) * 1945-46: Walter Richard Owen * 1946-47: Herbert James Brooks * 1947-49: John Thomas CummingsThe Representation of the People Act 1948 changed the date of mayoral elections from November to May. Mayors elected in November 1947 remained in office until May 1949. * 1949-50: George Rowland Durston Bradfield * 1950-51: Stafford Wilson Moys * 1951-52: Harold Moxley Pinnel * 1952-53: George Thomas Harman * 1953-54: Donald Alfred James Draper * 1954-55: Charles Tucker Braithwaite * 1955-56: George Thomas Harman (second term) * 1956-57: Alfred Anderson Hawkins * 1957-58: Thomas Albert Burch * 1958-59: Frederick Alfred Fisk * 1959-60: John Alfred Cox * 1960-61: Maurice Richard Butler * 1961-62: Lesley Howard Moody * 1962-63: Daisy Hurren * 1963-64: F.B. Page * 1964-65: T.I. Bradley London borough (1965-2002) From the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mayors_of_Lewisham The Mayor of Lewisham was a position first established in 1965 with the creation of the London Borough of Lewisham. It replaced the mayors of the metropolitan boroughs of Deptford and Lewisham. A directly elected mayor of Lewisham was established in 2002 and the position was renamed as the chair of council. *1964-65: W Hall (Chairman of shadow council) *1965-66: Frederick Alfred Fisk *1966-67: Alderman H M West *1967-68: J D Day *1968-69: Alderman C A Combes *1969-70: W L Bridger *1970-71: A M Dean *1971-72: P Gorin *1972-73: Robert James Lowe *1973-74: Alderman A Patterson *1974-75: Stanley G C Hardy *1975-76: Joseph Lynch *1976-77: Ernest Rowing *1977-78: Roger Godsiff *1978-79: Terry Scott *1979-80: J T Bailey *1980-81: William Colbert Simson *1981-82: Tom Bradley *1982-83: John Henry *1983-84: Les Eytle *1984-85: Ron Stockbridge *1985-86: Margaret Sandra *1986-87: N Smith *1987-88: N Smith (second term) *1988-89: Peggy Fitzsimmons *1989-90: N J W Taylor *1990-91: Les Eytle (second term) *1991-92: Jim Dowd *1992-93: John O'Shea *1993-94: Sinna Mani *1994-95: Gurbakhsh Garcha *1995-96: Alan Till *1996-97: Faquia Hayee *1997-98: Jackie Addison *1998-99: Mark Nottingham *1999-2000: *2000-01: *2001-02: Directly-elected Mayor and Chair of council A directly-elected mayor was introduced in 2002 following its approval in a referendum in 2001. The mayor has a four-year term of office. *2002-2006: Steve Bullock *2006-2010: Steve Bullock (re-elected) *2010-2014: Steve Bullock (re-elected) *2014-2018: Steve Bullock (re-elected) Chair of council *2002-06: Les Eytle *2006-10: Barrie Anderson *2010-14: Obajimi Adefiranye Category:Local government Category:Lists of London mayors